Chief McBrusque
Chief McBrusque is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Scuttlebutt) in the 1998 direct-to-video animated film An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. He is the overweight and sadistic chief of New York Police Department. He also serves as the main threat to Fievel and his friends. He was voiced by , who also voiced Van Pelt in Jumanji: The Animated Series. Personality McBrusque is intimidating, angry, violent, abusive, and cruel. However, he follows the orders he is given without question from his superiors. He is a Chief of Police who uses brute force to order his men to do his bidding. He also hates failing his duties. This was shown when Mr. Grasping rebukes him for failing to capture Cholena during the sentencing of Dr. Dithering. McBrusque angrily walks away and carries out his orders to execute Dithering. He also enjoys causing harm to others; outright saying that he can tell that he only just met Scuttlebut because he didn't have any broken bones. He is also oblivious as he ignores Scuttlebutt's warnings and continues to carry on with his mission, but he and his minions ran into the traps set by the ancestors of the Lenape mice long ago. After his defeat, McBrusque becomes so vengeful that he and Scuttlebutt returned to finish off the heroes, not realizing that they are lighting up the Gunpowder to explode the wall that separates the underground river, and he and Scuttlebutt meet their watery doom. McBrusque shows no regard for others and abuses his men several times throughout the film by hitting them with his baton. He keeps them in line their intimidation; motivating them by attacking them. He shows little tolerance for cowardy behavior as he becomes outragted when he men abandon him and Scuttlebutt late into the movie. He also has no problem killing childern as shown when he nearly burned Fievel alive. The above also shows that he isn't as loyal to his superiors as he appears. While the factory owners did know that their order to wipe out the Natives would include killing children, they never directed McBrusque to kill Fievel. This proves that McBrusque, while not the smartest upholder of the law, is more than willing to murder children for no other reason than getting in his way. Biography In the movie, McBrusque is chief of police, he is a tall and fat mouse, and the tallest and fattest of all the police mice. He is usually accompanied by other police mice, who are smaller and skinner than him (the size and weight vary). McBrusque works for the three factory owners, who pay him a bribe to keep other mice under control. On one occasion, when mice were on strike, McBrusque and one of his men beat up one small glass wearing mice, that start to strike (the scene of brutality was censored by shadow play). When the factory owners discovered Cholena the Indian girl, they formed an angry mob. McBrusque and his men helped the angry mob get their revenge on Dr. Dithering, and the factory owners sentenced the poor Doctor to death, that the police tried to carry out, but Tiger and Papa Mousekewitz stopped them. McBrusque and his men then got an assignment to go underground to the Indian village, and kill all the Indian mice, and steal their treasure. Luckily Fievel helped the Indians to fight off the police. While McBrusque's police mice escaped and head for home, McBrusque and Scuttlebutt returned for round two. McBrusque taunts Fievel with the torch, only to be defeated by Fievel as he bites McBrusque in the arm and jumps on his foot. Fievel grabs the torch and throws it at the gunpowder, causing an explosion and the tunnel to be sealed. McBrusque and Scuttlebutt try to escape, but they're too late as he and Scuttlebutt fall in the river and down to their watery grave. Gallery Mc brusque.png Chief McBrusque.jpg Mcbrusque 3.png|McBrusque's evil laugh Scuttlebutt meets McBrusque.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt McBrusque Toplofty and Scuttlebutt.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt with Mr. Toplofty Mcbrusque 1.png|"Actually we're cutting you out!" Mcbrusque 2.png|McBrusque and his henchman beating up a worker Chief McBrusque.png Mr. Grasping and McBrusque.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt with Mr. Grasping An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island 15.png McBrusque and Scuttlebutt.png Mcbrusque 4.png|McBrusque threatening to kill Fievel Scuttlebutt and Mcbrusque gasp.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt shocked Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt's deaths.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt caught in the waterfall falling to their deaths Chief McBrusque's and Scuttlebutt's death.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt's deaths Trivia *McBrusque represents corrupt police officers from the end of XIX century in the USA, that was responsible for causing problems to workers of that time. *He and Scuttlebutt are the only villains in the American Tail series to die. *Despite being a secondary antagonist, Chief McBrusque is one of the evilest villains in the American Tail film series (alongside his superiors and Warren T. Rat from the first film) because of his cruelty to the workers and others, even threatening to burn Fievel with his torch during their final confrontation. He is also shown to be more dangerous than the main antagonist, Mr. Grasping. *McBrusque is constantly thought to be the film's main antagonist due to his major role in the climax of the film. However, the real main antagonist is Mr. Grasping, the leader of the factory owners. In fact, Grasping is the one who ordered McBrusque to attack the Indians in the climax. This is similar to Twitch in the fourth film when he physically fought Fievel and his friends in the climax of that film instead of the main villain. Furthermore, since he serves as a direct threat to the main protagonists of the story, both he and Scuttlebutt serve as The Heavy respectfully. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Elitist Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Minion